onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Water 7
|region = Paradise |log = 1 Week }} Water 7 is a city in Paradise known for its shipwrights. It is the main setting of the Water 7 Arc and Post-Enies Lobby Arc. The Straw Hat Pirates stopped here to trade in their gold for Belly, as well as to repair the Going Merry and also to find a new shipwright for their crew. It is part of the route their log was on, heading there directly after Long Ring Long Land, making it the eighth island in Paradise that they visited. Architecture There are water-ways and canals that are used for transportation almost like roads, often surrounded by sidewalks on the canals. Many citizens use Bulls which are Sea Horse like creatures that are attached to boats to move around the city. Also, some shops rent bulls of various sizes, although they rarely rent King Bulls as they are gigantic in size. There are 3 main types of bulls, the 2 smaller sizes are used for transport. The bulls are good to use because they can go up ramps of water and move about the city. Architecture is very colorful, often using a tan or peach color for the walls and roofs which are many time red and semi-circular; nearly all the roofs are of red color and texture. The houses are tiered to allow for more houses to take up room and are usually made keeping in mind the city sinks. Some Canals are wide enough for ships, but those are mostly just to let some ships enter the city so they may be docked somewhere. The city resembles a giant fountain in a volcano shape because of the tiered system of building houses. Major Locations Blue Station The Blue Station (ブルー駅(ステーション) Burū Sutēshon) is where the Sea Train stops in Water 7. Sanji snuck aboard here and this is where the CP9 boarded the train with Nico Robin and Franky. This station becomes very crowded when Aqua Laguna comes, as many citizens board up their houses and leave for other islands. Bushon and Stevie are two mustachioed employees at the station who enjoy gossip and eavesdropping, though they try to maintain some level of professionalism in their jobs. First Appearance: Chapter 323; Episode 229. Blueno's Bar This is a bar run by Blueno when he was undercover. After the timeskip, Mozu and Kiwi work at the bar. Franky usually stocked up on his cola here. Also, a large amount of gossip is spread or started here. First appearance: chapter 339; episode 240. Dock One Dock One is considered the best dock of the Galley-La Company, and is the only one shown. Dock One is one of the 7 docks once owned all by different companies. Each of them grouped together to form Galley-La Company. All of them are assumed to be roughly the same size, but Dock One has some of Galley-La's finest. Iceburg's mansion is near here. Franky House The Franky Family lives here and uses it as a base. Like most of Water 7, it is very colorful. The house has big gold letters reading FRANKY HOUSE in front and has large robot-like "arms" hanging off the sides. After the Franky Family stole most of the Straw Hat's Belly, Usopp, blaming himself, tried to get the money back by fighting them, but the Franky Family beat him up, where the other fighters of the crew found him. They took revenge by destroying the Franky House fighting the rest of the Family. Franky was not there and later came looking to find Luffy. The Franky Family has begun construction to rebuild the house. They started after Enies Lobby raid, and stopped to force Franky to join the Straw Hats. Galley-La Headquarters This is where Iceburg lives. It is probably the largest home on the island and is generally well protected. A fight occurred here between the Straw Hats and CP9, but the CP9 quickly beat them, since they were unprepared for battle, and CP9 were attempting to get away quickly on the Sea Train, but could not find the blueprints they were looking for. Scrap Island Made up of the debris of hundreds of wrecked or scrapped ships this man-made island is featured prominently in Franky's flash backs. It later becomes the location for the construction of the Thousand Sunny. Rental Bull Shop Rental Bull Shop is the place to rent Bulls. It is located at an entrance to the city from the Rocky Cape. The Bulls are kept in a fish tank with Yagara Bull two seat coaches costing 2,000. It was Luffy's, Nami's and Usopp's first stop in the city. Upon seeing their gold, the owner of the shop jokingly asks for 1,000,000 for two Yagara Bulls, but does not succeed. Tsui Village Tsui Village is an anime-only location in Water 7. It is known by the citizens as a place of legends and the final resting place of Yagara Bulls. In reality, the spiritual realm exists and Tsui Village is located in the abandoned undergrounds of Water 7. Others *'Rocky Cape' is a cape located on the outskirts of the city where Straw Hats first dock. *' Cashing' is a currency exchange in main street on Shipbuilding Island where Ishigo Shitemanna works. Luffy, Nami and Usopp had there gold exchanged here for 300,000,000 after almost being swindled for 100,000,000. *Chiza Hotel, where Iceburg had a meeting with the owner of the glass factory, before canceling it. *Liguria Plaza, where Iceburg should have given a speech before canceling the engagement. Citizens History Water 7 is slowly sinking. The current group of houses is built on top of the last group from at most a couple decades before. Water 7 used to be on dry land, while Shipyard Island would be outside of the city. However, as centuries went by, as the water began to rise, the people of Water 7 would build new houses and buildings on top of the older buildings to survive. Generations ago, the ancient weapon Pluton was constructed here, before it was shipped off to Alabasta. The blueprints, however, remained in Water 7 for generations. Gol D. Roger visited this city, the fish-man shipwright Tom built him his ship, Oro Jackson. Twenty-two years ago, the city was dying, pirates had pillaged the trade ships that the populace depended on to survive. Tom was put on trial for building Roger's ship but Tom made a deal that he wanted to build a Sea Train to save Water 7 from becoming a ghost town, repelling pillaging pirates. The judge liked the idea and gave him ten years to build it. Tom built the tracks that connect to Pucci, St. Poplar, San Faldo and Enies Lobby. After that, Water 7 was saved from becoming a ghost town and once again it was a thriving city. A man named Spandam tried to obtain the blueprint from Tom, who refused to give it to him. Spandam had to frame Tom and his workers to be able to acquire it but Tom sacrificed himself to release his workers from government custody. Formerly, Water 7 had seven docks, each were large dry docks used for building ships. Each one was run by a different company. One day, a student of Tom, named Iceburg united all 7 docks into one company, named Galley-La Company. Ever since the docks have worked as one, each taking orders and building ships as part of the same group, however Dock One is known for having the best shipwrights and building the best ships. Iceburg, as well as being the CEO of Galley-La Company, also is the beloved mayor of Water 7. Organizations *Franky Family *Galley-La *Cipher Pol Animals *Yagara Bull *Rabuka Bull *King Bull Food *Mizu Mizu Meat *Mizu Mizu Manju *Mizu Mizu Chinese Cabbage Technology *Sea Train *Aqua Elevator Trivia *The Liguria Plaza mentioned by Kalifa shares its name with the homonymous Italian region. *Water 7's geography seems to been inspired from the city of Venice which is also water-logged and has similar canals that people travel on, and has been similarly gradually sinking with the first floors of many old buildings now underwater. The masks usually seen being used by the city's citizens during the celebration could have also been inspired by the popular Venetian masks. Hanging laundry between buildings is also a common practice in Venice. *Canonically, this is the last island in Paradise the Straw Hats visit that has a magnetic charge. *This is the first island the Straw Hats visit twice. The second was Sabaody Archipelago, and the third was Cacao Island. References External Links *Venice – Wikipedia article about the city Water 7 is primarily based on. Site Navigation ca:Water 7 it:Water Seven zh:水之七島 es:Water Seven fr:Water Seven pl:Water 7 Category:Towns and Cities Category:Paradise Locations Category:Sea Train Route